retaliation byun
by park sehan
Summary: baekhyun bersumpah jika ada seseorang yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya tanpa izin darinya, ia akan membuat orang itu hidup dengan tidak tenang. dan kasihannya lagi, chanyeol lah orang yang mengambil ciuman pertama baekhyun. YAOI! BAEKYEOL IN HERE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: RETALIATION BYUN!**

**Main cast: byun baekhyun**

** Park chanyeol**

** ( And members of other exo)**

**pairs: baekyeol kaisoo**

**Genre: romance and little bit comedy**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: baekhyun bersumpah jika ada seseorang yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya tanpa izin darinya, ia akan membuat orang itu hidup dengan tidak tenang. dan kasihannya lagi, chanyeol lah orang yang mengambil ciuman pertama baekhyun. **

**Disclaimer: exo tetep milik emak dan bapaknye, tp nih cerita punya gw, jd jgn nge-plagiatin**

**WARNING: YAOI! TYPOS! DAN AUTHOR YANG TERLALU CANTIK!**

~retaliation byun!~

mata mungil itu menatap ruangan yang ada di depannya cermat. Kakinya mulai berjalan menyusuri ruangan yang sekarang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Ia berdecak pelan sebelum menaruh kopernya ke sembarang tempat, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur king size lalu tersenyum aneh.

Byun baekhyun nama anak itu. ia menggoyangkan kakinya ke segala arah lalu memekik gembira. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya karena well, dia sudah keluar dari zona berbahaya. Dikelilingi para pengawal itu sangat melelahkan. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah dan tinggal di asrama yang sekolah telah siapkan. Sekolah itu cukup bergengsi jadi ayahnya bisa meng-iyakan kemauan putranya.

Baekhyun mengambil telepon nya kemudian memanggil temannya.

" halo? " ucap seseorang di sebrang sana.

" kyungsoo-shi! " pekik baekhyun seperti anak bocah yang mendapatkan eskrim dari ibunya.

" baekhyun? Kau sudah sampai? "

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat meskipun ia tahu kyungsoo tak akan melihatnya.

" ya "

" oh benarkah? Dimana kau sekarang? Aku akan menemuimu "

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

" di asrama. Hm... ruang 102 kalau tidak salah "

" tunggu aku! Kyaaaaa... aku tak sabar melihat wajah manismu lagi "

PIP

Dan kata-kata girly kyungsoo mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia dulu bersahabatan dengan kyungsoo. Sudah setahun mereka tidak bertemu karena SMA mereka berbeda. Baekhyun juga sengaja memilih SMA yang sama seperti kyungsoo karena ia sangat merindukannya.

CKLEK

Pintu asrama baekhyun terbuka. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu berjalan kearah pintu dengan secepatnya.

" kyung- " ucapan baekhyun terhenti saat ia melihat pemuda jangkung berdiri dihadapannya.

" ugh... kau siapa? " tanya pemuda itu.

" a-aku?aku baekhyun. anak baru. Ini kamarku. Dan kau.. kau siapa? " baekhyun menatap pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Meneliti dengan cermat. Apakah ia satpam? Petugas kebersihan? Atau apa? yang jelas baekhyun tidak akan percaya jika anak ini adalah salah satu dari daftar dugaannya karena anak ini terlalu tampan. Ya, baekhyun mengakuinya.

" oh, ini juga kamarku. Kau roomate ku kalau begitu " jawabnya santai.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kemudian setelah itu suasana mereka berdua canggung. Bukan, sepertinya itu hanya baekhyun.

" namamu siapa? " anak tinggi itu kembali bertanya.

" em… baekhyun, byun baekhyun. " ada jeda sebelum baekhyun melanjutkannya lagi " kau? "

" park chanyeol "

" oh… em, kenapa kau kesini? " baekhyun ingin menarik mulutnya sendiri karena berani melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

" mengambil tasku. lalu kau menghalangi jalanku. Aku tak bisa lewat sepertinya. "

" o-oh, maaf kalau begitu "

Baekhyun memberikan ruang untuk chanyeol agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam. Dan kemudian ia mendengar suara kyungsoo yang memanggilnya dan kyungsoo langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol menutup pintu asramanya saat ia mendengar suara baekhyun menjauh dari kamarnya. Entah mengapa chanyeol tadi sangat susah untuk menjadi cool seperti kepribadiannya kemarin. Ia merasa saat didepan baekhyun ia seperti hampir salah tingkah. Untung saja chanyeol bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya, tetapi ia tidak bisa sedingin biasanya. Apakah sekarang ia sedang jatuh cinta? Ia akan mempertanyakan ke pakarnya saja, kris.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di taman yang letaknya cukup dekat dengan asrama mereka. Dan belum 20 menit, Baekhyun bisa merasakan kupingnya panas karena kyungsoo selalu berceloteh ria tentang chanyeol, Pemuda tinggi yang ia temui sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Ia hampir beranggapan kyungsoo memiliki naksir kepada chanyeol tetapi disangkal oleh kyungsoo karena ia mengatakan bahwa ia hanya mengagumi ketampanannya dan dibalas oleh baekhyun dengan memutar bola mata nya malas.

" kau adalah orang terberuntung di dunia baekhyun! "

" ya ya ya ya, kau selalu mengatakan itu tadi " jawab baekhyun malas.

" tapi kau adalah orang pertama kalinya yang ia tidak tendang keluar dari kamarnya. Kau hebat byun baekhyun! Hebat! "

" cukup kyungsoo- shi, sekarang aku hanya ingin mendengar ceritamu tentang kehidupan mu saat aku tak ada dengan mu "

Kyungsoo cemberut lalu menatap langit- langit seolah olah berfikir. kemudian ia menatap baekhyun lalu mengelengkan kepalanya.

" tidak ada yang spesial " jawabnya.

Baekhyun mendesis kesal .

" apa kau tidak memiliki masalah cinta atau apapun itu? " tanya baekhyun.

Seketika wajah kyungsoo memerah. Ia menunduk malu yang membuat baekhyun ingin membenturkan kepalanya di dinding melihat wajah labil kyungsoo seperti ia telah ketahuan mengetahui apa arti cabul saat ia sedang di masa sekolah dasar.

" ceritakan " perintah baekhyun.

" em... entahlah, dia hanya tampan dan terlalu baik "

" baik? Contohnya? "

" saat aku dihukum didepan kelas, dia selalu menatap hal lain. Dia tidak menatapku. Aku tahu dia hanya inin menghiburku seperti dia mengatakan 'anggap saja hukuman itu seperti kau bermain masak- masakan, jangan dipikirkan' itu membuatku bahagia. Bukankah dia menyukaiku baek? "

Baekhyun menepuk – nepuk punggung kyungsoo khawatir. Dia merasa bersalah meninggalkan sahabatnya setahun. Dan beginilah hasilnya, ia ragu apakah IQ kyungsoo lebih dari 80 atau tidak.

" lalu, katamu dia tampan, ciri- cirinya? "

" em... kulitnya cokelat gitu. terus hidungnya mancung kedalem dikit. Tapi dia tetep cakep kok! "

" seleramu cukup unik kyung. " baekhyun terkekeh.

Kyungsoo menatap rumput taman sambil menggoyangkan kakinya.

" lalu, bagaimana denganmu? " tanya kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

" hah? Oh, aku masih menungggunya "

Kyungsoo kembali menatap bekhyun. Berusaha untuk mencerna perkataan temannya.

"cinta pertamaku " lanjut baekhyun.

Kyungsoo membuat ekspresi tak percaya.

" kau masih menunggu pria gendut itu?"

"ya"

" tunggu, apa kau juga masih tetap ingin memberikan ciuman pertamamu kepadanya?"

Baekhyun mengaggukan kepalanya cepat.

"lalu, bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang mencuri ciuman pertamamu selain dia?" tanya kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menatap kyungsoo bingung. _'benar juga, aku tak pernah memikirkan itu sampai kesana'_

Baekhyun kemudian nyengir lebar, membuat kyungsoo agak bergidik melihatnya.

"kyungsoo…"

"hmmm?"

" aku bersumpah! Jika ada seseorang yang menciumku tanpa izin selain DIA, aku akan membuat hidup orang itu tak tenang" ucap baekhyun lantang sambil mengatakan penekanan dengan kata-kata 'DIA'.

Kyungsoo menatapnya malas.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam tangan nya lalu ia segera menghadap ke kyungsoo.

" apa? " tanya kyungsoo.

" aku kira aku harus balik ke asrama "

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" kenapa? Kita kan baru bertemu satu jam "

" aku hanya harus merapikan barang- barangku. Dan besok hari pertamaku sekolah kyung "

" huft... yasudah, bye " ucap kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangan.

Baekhyun membalas lambaian kyungsoo dan pergi.

" ada apa? " tanya kris kesal.

Saat ini, chanyeol dan kris sedang berada di café. Tempat biasa mereka berdua nongkrong sama teman- temannya. Awalnya, kris panik pas denger chanyeol telpon dia kayak gelisah gitu. alhasil dia ngebut sampai kafe dan main kejar- kejaran sama polisi bentar. Tapi pas liat chanyeol baik- baik aja kris nyesel. Mana 50.000 won ilang lagi.

" hyung..."

Kris bergumam kecil untuk merespon perkataan chanyeol. Ia kemudian meminum kopinya sambil melihat chanyeol, menunggu apa yang ingin ia katakan.

" sepertinya aku jatuh cinta "

BYURRRRR...

Itu bukan kris, sungguh. Ia masih punya etika untuk meminum dengan cara yang benar. Tapi, mengapa ia merasa lehernya basah?

Kris kemudian memutar kepalanya mengarahkan kepada dua anak aneh yang berpakaian layaknya detective dengan tatapan garang. Ia tahu siapa mereka. Kai dan sehun. Sehun buru- buru mengambil tisu untuk mengelap mulut kai dengan kasar lalu pergi menuju meja kris dan chanyeol, tanpa memerhatikan tatapan kris yang tajam kepadanya. Sementara kai berusaha untuk mengelap leher kris akibat semburan nya beberapa saat yang lalu.

" apa? apa? apa? kau jatuh cinta hyung? Kau sudah jatuh cinta? Mukjizat apa yang diberikan tuhan kepadamu nak? " sehun bertepuk tangan dramatis sambil memberikan ekspresi terharu.

Kai kemudian memeluk chanyeol dari belakang.

" anak ku sudah besar. Papa bangga dengan mu nak " ujar kai sambil menepuk-nepuk keras kepala chanyeol. Ia sudah aman karena kris sedang pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci lehernya sendiri.

" diam idiot! Aku sudah bilang 'sepertinya'! Bukan 'sebenarnya'! " ucap chanyeol sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan kai.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap chanyeol malas.

"kau ingin memastikan apakah kau benar-benar suka dengannya, atau mencitainya, atau hanya insting aneh mu saja yang bilang bahwa kau mencintainya?" tanya kai sambil menaikan kedua alisnya secara bergantian.

Chanyeol menatap kai dengan penasaran.

"aku... mau"

Kai menyeringai licik. Kemudian kai membisikan sesuatu kepada chanyeol.

Baekhyun saat ini sedang tidur-tiduran dikasur king sizenya dan chanyeol. Dikamarnya hanya ada satu tempat tidur dan ia tahu ia harus berbagi tempat tidur dengan chanyeol. Ia baru saja menata barang- barangnya dan itu cukup melelahkan baginya karena barang- barangnya yang ia bawa terlalu banyak. Itu sudah jam 21.00 dan chanyeol belum balik ke asrama. Baekhyun agak sedikit khawatir karena besok hari sekolah dan chanyeol belum pulang.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur dan menghilangkan kekhawatirannya kepada laki-laki yang baru berkenalan dengannya 5 menit itu.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka menampilkan chanyeol yang beraut muka seperti orang yang depresi. Baekhyun yang mengetahui itu hanya berpura- pura tidur tidak mau mencampuri urusan chanyeol. Tapi kemudian, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang membelai rambutnya. Baekhyun panik. _'ch-chanyeol?'_

Kemudian sesuatu mendekati wajahnya. Ia tahu itu adalah wajah chanyeol. Baekhyun tak bergeming, ia masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Ia telah membeku.

Dan kemudian, baekhyun merasakan benda lembut yang menyentuh bibirnya.

**Chanyeol menciumnya...**

**TBC**

**Gimana? Gimana? Seru ngak? Ini ff pertama gw dan gw takut ini jelek. Menurut gw sih emang ff gw yang satu in kecepeta****n, gw Cuma pengen readers penasaran aja wkwkwk**

**Kalo mau di lanjutin kasih review nya ya….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aloha... Balik lagi author nge-update. ****Author gak tau chap 1 reviewnya termasuk banyak atau ngak, yang penting author berterimakasih atas reviewnya^^**

~retaliation byun!~

Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur. Jelas alasannya karena ia masih tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Dan alasan lainnya karena ia tak berani tidur seranjang dengan baekhyun karena alasan pertama tadi. Alhasil, ia sedang tidur-tiduran dilantai sambil memikirkan apa yang akan ia perbuat untuk membunuh kai karena rencananya yang gila (menurutnya) dan ia meratapi betapa bodohnya ia sampai benar-benar mengikuti rencana si hitam itu.

**Flashback**

"Kau ingin memastikan apakah kau benar-benar suka dengannya, atau mencintainya, atau insting anehmu saja yang bilang bahwa kau mencintainya?" tanya kai sambil menaikan kedua alisnya secara bergantian.

Chanyeol menatap kai dengan penasaran.

"aku... mau"

Kai menyeringai licik. Kemudian kai membisikan sesuatu kepadanya.

"**cium dia**"

Chanyeol membelakan matanya horor.

Sedangkan sehun, dia hanya menatap datar kai dan chanyeol walau dalam hatinya udah kepo pengen tau apa yang dibisikin kai.

"kau gila" ucap chanyeol.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"cinta butuh pengorbananan bro..." kata kai dramatis.

"ada apa sih?" tanya kris yang baru selesai dari toilet.

"kai menyuruh chanyeol untuk memperkosa gebetannya" jawab sehun asal.

"..."

Kris mengalihkan pandangan nya ke sehun sambil memelototkan matanya.

"haish... baiklah kai, aku akan mencobanya" ucap chanyeol.

Kris tambah memelototkan matanya.

"errr... tapi, bagaimana cara aku melakukannya?" tanya chanyeol.

"saat ia tidur mungkin"

Dan mata kris tercopot sudah.

**Flasback off**

chanyeol memegang dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Tapi chanyeol masih ragu tentang rasa dia ke baekhyun.

Jelas itu karena tadi adalah **ciuman pertamanya**.

Eh?

tunggu

Jadi sama aja boong dong? *mikir keras*

Pagi yang cerah menyambut baekhyun dari tidur cantiknya. ia merentangkan tangannya sambil menguap selebar mungkin. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia sekolah dan ia harus bangun pagi.

Kemudian ia melihat ke lantai, merasa ada sesuatu yang besar disana. Dan tentu saja itu chanyeol. Ia sedang tertidur. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan terdapat air yang bocor dari mulut chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat itu.

Tapi kemudian kekehan baekhyun behenti.

Diganti dengan tatapan menusuk dari baekhyun.

Mengingat kejadian semalam, membuat baekhyun ingin mencabik muka anak tinggi itu.

"hmm... aku harus memberi anak ini pelajaran" gumamnya.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit dinding sambil berpikir. Ia bukan orang pintar yang dapat langsung mendapatkan ide saat ingin sesuatu. Dia hanya laki-laki normal yang bisa dibilang bodohnya minta ampun. Guru les nya saja hampir bunuh diri gara-gara dia.

"argh... aku tak punya ide"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol seksama. Setelah beberapa detik, Kemudian ia menampilkan smirknya yang (menurutnya) seram.

"kalo yang kaya di sinetron-sinetron gitu... gak papa kan?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Kemudian tertutup lagi. Membuka matanya. Dan tertutup lagi, sampai seterusnya. Ia hanya tidur 2 jam dan itu membuat ia mengantuk di kelas. Beruntung gurunya terlambat masuk ke kelas jadi ia bisa tidur sebentar. Tapi karena takut malah tertidur sampai jam pelajarannya habis, chanyeol menahannya. Lebih baik seperti itu dari pada membersihkan toilet yang kotornya minta ampun.

"baiklah anak-anak, duduk!" ucap jung-seosangnim saat memasuki ruangan. Disampingnya terdapat namja mungil yang imut membuat para murid disana sedikit terpana.

"hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah, baekhyung silahkan perkenalkan diri" perintahnya.

"terima kasih seosangnim, tapi nama saya baekhyun bukan baekhyung"

Jung-seosangnim menatap baekhyun gemas kemudian ia mencubit pipi baekhyun.

"aw… itu sama saja sayang. Nah, kau bisa memulai perkenalannya anak manis"

Baekhyun menatap jung-seosangnim sebal kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke murid kelas XI-A itu dan tersenyum manis.

"anyeonghaseo… byun baekhyun imnida… senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua" ucapnya seraya menundukan badannya 90 derajat.

Kemudian baekhyun menemukan chanyeol yang berada di barisan kedua sedang terbengong melihatnya. Baekhyun tersenyum licik dalam hati.

"baekhyun, kamu bisa duduk disamping minho. Minho, silahkan angkat tangan" perinta jung-seosangnim.

Baekhyun menatap tidak suka tempat duduknya. Itu terlalu jauh untuk baekhyun agar bisa dekat dengan chanyeol. ' _aish... aku tak bisa menjalankan rencana ku kalau begini'_

Beruntung baekhyun melihat kyungsoo yang kebetulan juga sekelas dengannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tolong-duduk-di-sampingku-! Dengan matanya yang memancarkan penuh harap. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. letak tempat duduk kyungsoo dekat dengan tempat chanyeol jadi itu memudahkannya untuk menjalankan rencananya yang masih terbilang rahasia itu.

"em... jung seosangnim"

Baekhyun memajukan kepalanya ke telinga jung-seosangnim sambil membisikan sesuatu yang membuat murid disana sedikit penasaran.

"hm... oke. Taehyung, tolong kau pindah ke tempat disamping minho. Baekhyun, kau sekarang bisa duduk disamping kyungsoo"

"terimakasih"

Kemudian baekhyun berjalan menuju bangku kyungsoo melewati chanyeol yang masih melongo melihat baekhyun yang bisa-bisanya sekelas dengannya.

'_bagaimana bisa...?'_ batin chanyeol.

TEEEETT… TEEEETT… *anggap bunyi bel*

Para murid kelas X-B berhamburan keluar untuk pergi ke kantin. Termasuk juga sehun dan kai. Tapi mereka pergi ke kelas chanyeol dulu biar terkesan seperti setia kawan *eaaa* dan setelah itu (pasti) ujung-ujungnya ditraktir sama chanyeol. Maklum, anak orang kaya.

"hyung!" teriak sehun saat memasuki kelas chanyeol.

Kai cuma menatap datar sehun yang biasanya bertingkah sok cool tapi agak pecicilan pas urusan gratisan. Tapi dia juga gitu sih. Hm….

Yang di panggil Cuma menatap sekilas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi lurus ke depan.

"hyung, ada apa?" tanya kai hati-hati.

"hyung, ayo ke kantin. Perutku sudah lapar" rengek sehun sambil menarik-narik lengan chanyeol.

"kai..." panggil chanyeol tak menghiraukan panggilan sehun.

"ya?"

"aku sudah menciumnya"

Kai celingak celinguk dulu mastiin di kelas gak ada orang lain selain mereka. Kemudian setelah melihat hanya mereka saja kai menatap chanyeol dengan ekspresi tertarik.

"lalu? Dia bangun?" tanya kai.

Sehun yang mengerti arah pembicaraan itu langsung menatap kai heran.

"oh, rencana mu itu toh. Tapi gimana cara chanyeol hyung menciumnya? Dia kan ada dikamar lain. Dan seingatku kau tak punya roomate tuh"

"oh iya ya"

"itu dulu" sambung chanyeol.

"hah?!" kata kai dan sehun serempak.

"kau sudah mempunyai roomate hyung? Bagaimana bisa? Kau tidak menendangnya keluar? Dia yang kau suka hyung? Lalu saat kau menciumnya bagaimana? Dia bangun? Nampar hyung? Ngelaporin ke polisi? Dia ngak bangun kan? Terus rasanya gimana hyung? Ketagihan atau apa?" tanya sehun bertubi-tubi dan diakhiri oleh pertanyaan nista-nya.

Kai melirik tajam sehun untuk berhenti bicara dan sehun kemudian diam sambil bergumam hal yang tidak jelas.

"jantungku berdetak tak karuan" ucap chanyeol dramatis.

Kai dan sehun mendengar dengan seksama.

"bibirnya yang indah dan lembut sangatlah manis" ucapnya dramatis lagi.

Kai dan sehun mulai berpikiran yang enggak-enggak.

"lalu hyung, dia bangun dan kau tidur dengannya?" tanya kai dengan otak yadong-nya.

"tidak, aku tidur dibawah" jawab chanyeol datar yang mengartikan kata 'tidur' tidak seperti pikiran kai dan sehun.

"kau tidak asik"

"hyung, ayo makan... aku lapar. Bicaranya disana aja" rengek sehun lagi. dia udah ngak terlalu tertarik lagi sama cerita chanyeol yang bernuansa anak alim. Dia lebih suka yang lebih ekstrim *woy! Inget rated ff nya woy!*

"haish... baiklah tapi hari ini aku tidak menraktir kalian ya. Dompet ku menipis"

"….."

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo sedang berada di kantin sambil memakan kue strawberry yang baekhyun pesan. Kyungsoo yang menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa menyukai kai padahal aslinya mereka tidak sekelas dan itu ternyata karena kai salah masuk kelas gara-gara ia seperti kurang tidur dan kai mendapatkan hukuman membersihkan toilet sekolah saat jung-seosangnim sadar atas hadirnya kai di kelasnya 3 jam lamanya *ngerti nggak?*

Dan baekhyun yang menceritakan tentang bagaimana susahnya ia untuk melepaskan diri dari eommanya yang tidak mau baekhyun pindah ke asrama padahal appanya fine fine aja. Dan baekhyun menceritakan bagaimana ribetnya merapikan barang-barangnya padahal tinggal baju di masukin lemari doang katanya susahnya itu minta ampun. Terus dia menceritakan tentang bagaimana dia bisa berkenalan dengan chanyeol dan tentang chanyeol yang—

"apa? chanyeol menciummu?"

—iya itu. Udah langsung disamber aja-_- *abaikan yang ini*

Baekhyun mengangguk lesu. Beruntung kyungsoo nggak teriak, kalo nggak urat malunya udah hilang kayaknya.

Dari tadi baekhyun masih mikirin kenapa chanyeol mau dia kan bukan siapa-siapa.

'_oh pageran gendut ku, maafkan permai – eh tunggu aku cowok kan? Hm... maafkan pangeran tampan mu ini pangeranku... aku tak suci lagi' _batin baekhyun aneh.

Ia tidak suci lagi.

Tidak suci

Tidak suci

Tidak suci

Tidak suci

Tidak suci

Tidak suci

"ARGH! KYUNGSOO BANTU AKU! AKU INGIN MENCABIKNYA SEKARANG" teriak baekhyun kagak nyatai. Nah, urat malunya udah ilang sekarang.

Kyungsoo menatap orang-orang yang melihat kegaduhan baekhyun langsung berdiri sambil membungkukan kepalanya dan mengucapkan "maaf, anak ini kurang kasih sayang jadi maklumi lah"

Yah, begitulah. Author nggak tau itu sifat pengen nolongin orang atau pengen jatuhin reputasi orang. Yang jelas, kyungsoo tak merasa bersalah sekalipun.

Kemudian kyungsoo kembali duduk di bangkunya lalu menatap baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang tak jelas.

"kau sudah menyiapkan rencana apa?" tanya kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memberhentikan acara teriak-teriakannya. Dia menatap kyungsoo berbinar-binar.

"kau ingin membantuku?"

"asal ide gilamu manusiawi aku akan ikut"

"oke, aku akan memacarinya lalu mencampakannya. Selesai" jawab baekhyun seadanya. Nah, itu biasanya ada di sinetron atau nggak di drama.

"selesai?itu saja? Itu terlalu mainstream baekhyun..." ucap kyungsoo sambil mendesis sebal.

"nah, lalu apa?"

"kau terror dia"

"maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"kau pacari dia. Lalu kau terror dia seolah-olah ada seseorang yang tidak senang bahwa kau menjalin hubungan dengannya"

"aku akan di tendang keluar olehnya kalau begitu"

"tidak, dia akan menjauhi mu"

Baekhyun menatap kyungsoo datar.

"aku bukan menyuruhmu untuk menjauhinya dari ku. Membalas kyungsoo! Membalas!"

"kau ingin menghajarnya begitu? Seriously baekhyun, namamu akan hilang dari daftar keluarga byun. Aku menjamin itu"

"..."

"apa?"

"aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang"

"kalau begitu namamu akan hilang dari kelurga byun"

Baekhyun menggeram frustasi.

"tidak! tidak! tidak! Aku memacarinya, membuatnya cemburu,lalu putus. Selesai"

"hah? Lalu kau ingin aku menjadi selingkuhan mu begitu. Dia tidak akan cemburu kalau begitu"

"maka dari itu! Haduh... gigit juga nih! Kau carikan laki-laki super tampan untukku. Aku Cuma ingin meminjamnya. Aku akan menggajimu dan orang itu. Setelah itu pasti chanyeol langsung bertekuk lutut kepadaku. Meminta balikan kek atau apa. yang jelas dia akan menjadi budak ku, HAHAHAHA"

Kyungsoo Cuma mengangguk patuh kemudian pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih tertawa nista. Takut dikira gila dianya.

"ayolah hyung... sekali ini saja"

"tidak sehun, uangku tinggal sedikit"

"ini akhir bulan hyung"

"tidak kai, sudah kubilang tidak"

"kau tinggal minta uang saja kepada kedua orang tuamu"

"aku tidak manja sehun"

"hyung..."

"diam kai"

begitulah, dua anak yang minta dikasihani ini masih tetap ingin menyadarkan hyungnya agar tetap menraktirnya. Sayangnya chanyeol tidak mau. Bukannya kere atau apa. yang jelas chanyeol Cuma nggak pengen uangnya diplorotin sama temennya ini. Pacar aja kagak, ngapain di kasih gratisan coba?

Chanyeol menatap seluruh isi ada sama sekali tempat duduk. Yah kecuali satu, cuman disitu ada seseorang sambil tertawa nggak jelas. Chanyeol tak bisa melihat mukanya terlalu jelas karena jarak dia dan meja itu terlalu jauh. Yang jelas chanyeol bisa melihat orang-orang menghindar dari meja itu.

Chanyeol menatap orang itu tidak suka. _'dia pikir dia siapa bisa menguasai satu meja yang besar itu? __Apa dia tertawa kemenangan? Tidak lihat apa yang lainnya tidak dapat tempat duduk? Anak itu butuh pelajaran'_

Chanyeol berjalan menuju namja itu dan tetap sehun dan kai mengekori chanyeol sambil memohon-mohon walaupun chanyeol sama sekali tidak mendengarnya. Setelah sampai, chanyeol langsung menggebrak meja itu dan membuat sang namja berhenti ketawa. Mereka semua menjadi bahan tontonan sekarang. Chanyeol akui tangannya sekarang sangat sakit. Tapi dia masih teguh pada pendiriannya saat ini. Stay cool...

Sang namja mengalihkan pandangannya ke chanyeol dan membuat chanyeol tidak bisa bernafas 7 detik.

Kemudian sang namja memamerkan senyum manisnya, Yang membuat para murid disana menyesal tidak duduk disana.

"oh, hai chanyeol apa kabar?" tanya baekhyun.

"…"

Sebuah air merah pekat mengalir dari hidung chanyeol.

"astaga chanyeol… kau mimisan!"

Dan kemudian baekhyun membawa chanyeol ke uks.

"mengapa kau mimisan sih? Haduh ini nggak mau berhenti-henti" ucap baekhyun khawatir.

Gimana nggak mau berhenti coba? Orang yang bikin mimisan aja ada di depannya.

Setelah membersihkan hidung chanyeol dan menyumbatnya dengan tisu, baekhyun menatap chanyeol khawatir.

"kau ini Kenapa mimisan? Kau membuatku khawatir" kata baekhyun kemudian memeluk chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang di perlakukan seperti itu Cuma diam tidak mengerti. Setelah beberapa lama, kemudian dia membalas pelukan baekhyun sambil mengelus punggungnya *dasar modus*

"chanyeol?"

"y-ya?"

"em…."

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"mau tidak…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"menjadi pacarku?"

chanyeol bersumpah dia akan mencium kai setelah ini.

**Tbc...**

**gimana? Jelek? Bagus? Ripiuw nya please..kalo mau dilanjutin. Besok bakal dikasih tau siapa pangeran baekhyun itu…**

**Deng…deng…**

**Pasti pada nebak chanyeol ya? Kalo begitu kalian salah besar. **

**Oke thx semua… ai lap yu!**


End file.
